<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Small Drabble can be read as any SPN ship or x reader of you wanted it to be by LyreTheWriter (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015889">Small Drabble can be read as any SPN ship or x reader of you wanted it to be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LyreTheWriter'>LyreTheWriter (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LyreTheWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a thing my sister wrote for her class. Can be read as any SPN ship with a male person. A bit of hurt/comfort. Also can anyone tell me in the comments how to tag?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Small Drabble can be read as any SPN ship or x reader of you wanted it to be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was supposed to be a simple djinn case. Get in kill I then get out. Then I heard a yell. I was knocked out. I opened my eyes as I see I’m not in the warehouse anymore. I’m in a house. A house that I don’t recognize. I look around and I see pictures as I hear the radio playing soft rock music. Then he walks in the door where I was standing. I must have looked confused because he asks “what’s wrong”. “This isn’t real” I say. He replies with “Yes it is” as he gestures to the pictures I saw earlier. They were of us. I then see a wedding picture as I look down to my left hand where I see a golden ring. I stumble to the chair. He comes over with a worried look on his face as I begin to piece together this “reality”. From the date on the photo I saw earlier we’ve been married for ten years. Judging by the grey hairs sprouting from my head I’m older than I was before I woke up. I never realized until now that this is what I’ve wanted for years. To marry him, to grow old together without the constant worry of getting hurt or killed. I want to stay. I want this to be a reality but I know that the real man I love is out there fighting for his life. He reaches out a hand to me saying “if you want to stay all you have to do is grab my hand and follow me.” “If you want to leave you have to wake up.” I hear someone calling my name. It’s getting louder. Then I’m awake. I see him with his hands on my neck to try and stop the bleeding. He’s bombarding me with words like “are you alright?” and “hey now don’t fall back asleep on me?!” With a worried tone in his voice. I softly smile as he picks me up bridal style. He plants a small kiss on my forehead as he places me on a bed back at the bunker.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~Time skip to next morning~~<br/>
The next morning I was in less pain than I was in before with a few bandages wrapped around my neck. He’s sitting in the lounge. “Hey” I say. Then he kisses me softly. Like I’m a porcelain doll that will break if he keeps his hold on the small of my back any tighter. I’m a bit surprised at first but then I regain myself and kiss back with all those years of pining and watching from afar.</p><p>~~~~~another time skip to 10 years later~~</p><p>10 years down the line we don’t have any supernatural beings breathing down our necks and we both are retired hunters. Honestly. I’d never though I’d get this far. I look down at the ring on my left hand. The same golden glint that I saw in that false reality except this time it’s real. I smile fondly as I see our kids playing in the huge yard as he prepares lunch for us. I think of the time when I was younger as I fetch the kids for lunch. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey leave a kudos of you like it and comment what ship you thought of with this. :) please someone tell me how to tag with ships .-.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>